


Surpr-ice

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, analogical - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman plans a double date at the ice rink, but there may be a more competitive motive hiding in the invitation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Surpr-ice

Logan picked up his phone, the familiar ringtone ensuring he didn’t even need to check the caller ID to know who was calling. 

“What is it, Roman?” 

“Really, Lo? No ‘hello?’ Nothing?”

“…Hello, Roman. What is it?” 

The voice on the other end let out a long sigh. “Anyway… You and your boy are going on a double date with me and Pat this Saturday.”

“Do I have any say in the matter?” 

“No, not really. Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

“…What is it that you are planning?”

“There’s an ice skating rink set up down by the mall, it’s only going to be there for a few weeks before the new year! We all have to go!” 

“We don’t actually have to.” 

“Come on, Lo. It’ll be so much fun! …Unless, you’re nervous.” 

“I am not nervous.” 

“Good. Then it’s a date. We’ll meet you there at 10, we’ll skate, then grab lunch.” 

“…Very well, I will make sure that Virgil is available.” 

“Great! Patton can’t wait!” 

“Of course.” 

Logan hung up the phone, shaking his head as he texted his boyfriend about his best friend’s plan. He and Roman had always had a rather competitive friendship, and he had no doubt that this was somehow playing into that. But no matter, he’d never turned down a challenge before, and he wasn’t going to start now. 

Roman smiled, tossing his phone down next to him on the couch and leaning back comfortably just as his boyfriend entered the room. 

“Who you were talking to, love?” Patton asked, smiling as he went and sat beside him. 

Roman tossed an arm around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple before answering. “Oh that was Logan. I called him to talk to him about our little double date idea at that ice rink this weekend.” 

“Oh! Is he going to be able to make it? I’ve wanted to meet your best friend for a while now!” Patton smiled, leaning into Roman’s hold. 

“Yep! He’s finally back from his fancy college, so we can all actually hang out.” Roman smiled. 

“It’s going to be great!” 

“Oh, there’s no doubt about that.” He agreed, a bit of a scheming smile on his face.

Come the day of, Roman and Patton waited eagerly for the other two to join them. Patton, excited to meet the friend he’d heard so much about, while Roman was much more looking forward to how this would unfold. He and Logan had been competitive since they were small, and now was no different. And he’d definitely come up with something great this time. There was no way Logan would be any good at ice skating. It was going to be amazing. 

Virgil and Logan arrived not long after that, easily spotting the friend in the royal red jacket next to the one in the pastel puffy coat, making their way over. 

After some introductions, they headed over to the rental shack, all of them getting their skates and lacing them up.

Roman turned to the other two, holding Patton’s gloved hand. “Alright, we can take it slow. No need to hurry and anyone get hurt.” He smiled warmly, but Logan knew there was more hidden beneath it. 

Virgil and Logan shared a little look, then just nodded, following the other two onto the ice. Patton stepped on first, a tiny bit wobbly, but alright. It only took him a few moments to get into a nice rhythm of moving forward. Roman smiled, staying near him but he clearly was a bit better at this than his boyfriend was. Once he’d made sure Patton was stable and the two of them were starting to move around the rink, he glanced behind him to look for his friend. 

But they weren’t there. Where on Earth did… A purple whoosh flew past him, Roman having to blink and focus in on understanding what it was. ….Virgil, apparently. His best friend’s boyfriend was tighter into the center than they were, moving around the rink with incredible ease and speed. It was like he was born to be on the ice! Where the hell did that…

And that’s when he spotted Logan. The glasses-clad little nerd was in the center of the rink, skating about fluidly and gracefully, doing a few jumps and spins, even managing to land on one foot and sliding backward! 

Roman nearly tripped, growing transfixed on watching the two of them. Virgil joined Logan in the middle after a few more speed laps, throwing in a few tricks of his own. Many people watched them, amazed at how casually and easily they were able to move on the ice.

They eventually caught sight of Roman’s disbelief and made their way over to him and Patton with smirks. 

“…How the… Why are you two so good at this?!” He demanded, watching the two of them take each other’s hands as they skated alongside him and Patton. 

Logan gave a soft shrug. “I had to do a practical experiment for one of my physics classes. So, I taught myself to figure skate by working out the science of the spins and the angles. It isn’t honestly all that complicated.” 

Roman responded with a sassy pout of his lips before turning to Virgil. “And what’s your excuse?” 

Virgil just laughed. “Roman, I moved here three years ago. From Canada.” 

As Logan and Virgil made their way off to the center again, Roman just grumbled under his breath. “…fucking genius… fucking Canada…” 

“What was that, Roman?” Patton asked, turning to his boyfriend. 

“Nothing! Nothing at all, dear. Uh.. Come on, let’s keep skating.” He responded quickly, retaking Patton’s hand and just skating off alongside him.


End file.
